gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Sly Cooper
History Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus The youngest of an illustrious clan of thieves, Sly Cooper was only a child when he began to train under his father to become a future master thief, using the book of his ancestors, the Thievius Raccoonus, a tome containing hundreds of years of knowledge from past Cooper thieves. Tragedy struck when a band of villains known as the Fiendish Five, lead by the hate-filled Clockwerk, attack Sly's house and killed his parents, tearing the Thievius Raccoonus apart and spreading it among themselves. Homeless and alone, Sly was moved into a local orphanage where he met his lifelong friends, Bentley the turtle and Murray the hippo. Together, they formed a new Cooper Gang, and planned to steal back the Thievius Raccoonus piece by piece. Now an adult, Sly launched his first operation on the weakest member of the five- Sir Raleigh the frog. Based on the Isle O'Wrath in the center of an artificial storm region known as the Welsh Triangle, Raleigh would use his weather manipulating machinery to crash passing ships for easy looting. Sly entered Raleigh's compound and quickly began to sabotage his operations, taking out numerous guards and stealing countless amounts of loot, before he was able to blast his way into a conflict with the frog himself on his Storm Machine. The Cooper was easily able to defeat his foe in a physical confrontation, dodging around his swiping tongue and leaping out of the way of his inflated body slams, and when the defeated frog was smacked into the water defeated, he warned Sly that he had no chance of continuing on his journey, and that he was doomed, before he croaked. On his way out, Sly grabbed Raleigh's part of the Thievius Raccoonus, containing information on Riochi Cooper's infamous Ninja Spire Jump. Ducking out of the Welsh Triangle just as Inspector Carmelita Fox arrived, Sly began to make his way to Mesa City for the next member of the Five. Sly 2: Band of Thieves Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time Non-Canon History Playstation Move Heroes Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Sly Cooper was one of the first six confirmed characters in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. His moveset is extremely distinctive- a major part of his play is that he has no ability to block attacks whatsoever. Instead, pressing the block button will cause Sly to turn invisible which allows him to sneak behind the enemy fighters and use his cane to pickpocket their AP for himself. Sly can also move about and dodge attacks with a teleport ability. Sly is packing a wide array of offensive abilities as well- he can throw around explosives and mines to trap enemies, throw alarm clocks to stun-lock enemies in place, he can roll across the map and swing his cane in deadly melee combos. His level 1 super summons his good friend Murray to body slam a foe in front of him, instantly killing them. His level 2 summons the jetpack from the end of the first Sly Cooper game, and Sly can fly around the map dropping explosive bombs that one-hit kill enemies. Finally, his Level 3 causes him to jump off the stage and pull out his Binocucom, and with Bentley's help, he can take shots at enemies to eliminate them. His default costume is based on his appearance in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, while his first alternate costume is a red and black "shadows" pallete swap. His third player colors put him in jailhouse prisoner pinstripes. His pre-order exclusive DLC costume puts him in his Thieves in Time Archery Costume, inspired by Robin Hood. Notes Appearances * Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus * Sly 2: Band of Thieves * Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves * The Sly Collection * Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time * LittleBigPlanet (DLC) * Playstation Move Heroes * Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Playstation Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Animals